Who Am I?
by Whitesiren
Summary: What if everything that you've known for is a lie, and in truth you are more than what you are? Freya discovers her strange abilities, at first it had been fun, but as the days pass by, she's getting weaker and weaker. She has to learn how to control her


Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World and any of its characters that might be mentioned in this story. 

"What if everything that you've known for is a lie? 

And in truth you are more than what you are?"

Never once had I doubted,

That everything I lived for is a lie,

And I thought that my life is so uninteresting and plain

And facing all these new changes that's happening around me…

I yearn for those boring days again.

I fear things that I don't understand,

These uncanny abilities that no one seems to have,

A new world is opening before me, and I'm scared

Trying out this dangerous alluring power of mine, Do I dare?

I'm lost; I have this secret that I can't tell.

I don't know who I am anymore,

I'm playing with fire, I cannot control this power,

It's burning me inside.

Every night I gasp for breath, 

The power is slowly taking my life away,

I must do something fast, 

Or with my life, I will pay.

The powers of old that I had invoke,

The goddess in my soul,

I cannot control her anymore

And she will release to the world her wrath.

Chapter 1

            Freya Rendall stared at her vanity mirror her eyes distant with a faraway look.

                        ~P.O.V.~ Freya

I never once doubted who I am, where I came from. They said that I was their child, my mom and I share the same golden hair color, my dad and I have the same greenish eye color. My older brother claims that he used to be jealous when mom was pregnant with me and I have my baby pictures to prove that I wasn't adopted.

Yet I wonder. Lately this past few days, I keep seeing and feeling things…something whispering in the winds. Strange dreams at night haunting me…And yesterday I discovered something. I can do stuff…dangerous things, and when I try using it, I can't seem to stop. It's as though there's this new me taking over, and I can't seem to control what I'm doing. All I feel is this hazy, fuzzy feeling, as though my heart is racing too hast and I can't catch my breath.

            ~**FLASHBACK~**

I had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was coming home from school tired, when I decided to stop by this small grocery shop that I had never been to before deciding to buy some snacks. I was halfway at the cash register when a robber carrying a gun burst inside the shop. The customers which aren't really that many and the one guy behind the register box froze hands up.

The robber emptied the cash register and guess what? He picked me as the hostage. He dragged me to his car, which was parked in front of the shop. My heart was beating furiously and I felt hot tears at the corner of my eyes. The gun was still positioned at my ribs and he was gripping my arms tightly ordering me to get into the car. 

I hesitated in hopes that help would come, and in the distance police sirens were heard. The robber was panicking forcing me in. I was so scared, I heard the trigger being pulled and I too panicked, closing my eyes tightly in fear. I felt my head grew dizzy and felt myself gasping. When I opened my eyes again, everything was on fire, the robber, his car, and the shop.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

I stared shakily at my hands, When I heard my mother shouting telling me that I'll be late. What had happened to me? 

**            Narrator's P.O.V.**

Freya arrived at her school unusually silent. Unaware of everything around her, she walked straight to her seat and got a book entitled, "Myths and Legends" from her bag and began to read. She looked up when she heard intakes of breath and gasps of awe from the female population inside the room. Looking up she too was shocked.

In front of the class was the most gorgeous guy she ever saw. He ws unnaturally beautiful, with black hair that ws parted in the middle and bangs falling at the side of his face. (like Aoshi on SamuraiX) His eyes were deep blue grey. Freya recovered from her shock fortunately since the handsome guy strode towards her. Offering a hand, he flashed her a smile. "I'm Darien Blackthorn." He introduced. Freya swallowed. "Freya Rendall." She responded.

When she reached out to accept his outstretched hand something weird and wonderful happened to Freya. Her vision grew blurry, and she felt warm all over. The room seemed to turn pink and that only the two of them were the only persons alone left in the room.

Freya ended the connection when she took her hand back quickly shaking slightly, while Darien frowned looking at his hand first then back at her. Fortunately the bell rang.

**            ~After the day was done.~**

Freya walked home from school, Arriving at her bedroom, she got her diary and began to write:

            It happened again, diary though it wasn't as worst as in the shop. It happened during lunchtime in the cafeteria. I had been waiting patiently when Erin Harthman slid in from of me, cutting me in line. She bumped me purposely and I had spilled the bottle of milk, which was on my tray all over her. I then found myself falling and a pair of strong arms caught me easily. And then…it happened all over again. I was drowning again in a pink light. I then stared up, it was Darien who caught me and saved me from further embarrassment. I muttered a thank you and stood up. 

      Erin had the nerve to screech at me for spilling milk all over her new expensive blouse. "As If I Care." Inside I had fumed heatedly. I kept thinking evil thoughts that should happen to her, when I then felt head splitting headache again. I had been left breathless for some time, and then I glanced at the direction where that slut Erin sauntered off. As soon as I did so, Erin lost her balance and looked so funny falling flat on her butt. The tray that she had been holding flew towards Brad, the guy I heard she desperately liked. 

I know that she deserved it, but I had stood there dumbfounded unsure of my jumbled emotions. The scene that had just happened was exactly the one I had in mind. So strange… Do I have to control my thoughts now?

Author's Notes: Please review!!!


End file.
